Emptying Her Bowels
by hockeyfanmaddy
Summary: Mo (from Nick Guts) has to do her business. She has held it in for a week, and now her body can't take it anymore. In the meantime, her "movement" is nothing short of a "work of art". Mmmmm, taaasttyy. Scat warning! Rated M for details


Mo had to dump, really, really, **BADLY.** She has held it in for exactly a week, and her poo was already anticipating to leave her bowels after being trapped in them for so long.

"M-Mike, I, gotta-uh, make an Aggro Crap.", she said, legs tight together, and her stomach gurgling.

"How bad?"

She snuck out a * _PHLARRPP!*_ out of her tiny, tight arsehole.

"Ok then, GO!", Mike said, disgusted by the smell.

Mo burst through the ladies' room and literally went in the 1st stall. Meanwhile, another woman was doing her business, and Mo didn't want to embarrass herself by releasing her mess when someone else is there. She took off her dress and white panties, and squatted over the toilet, only to let out a wet fart. She blushed.

 _No, don't come out yet!_ she thought.

 **2 minutes later...**

As soon as that mysterious lady flushed, washed, and more importantly, when Mo heard the door to the restroom close, she squatted even lower over that white porcelin bowl, and felt the huge, week-old mess slither out of her guts. **(Pun intended XD)** She took her deepest breath to fill her lungs up with might, and pushed until she audibly strained.

 _"Owww! You're so, *gasp* b-i-i-i-g! Ooh! It burns!"_

Her light pink, tender, throbbing anus flesh was painfully stretching past physically possible boundaries, leaving her with a stinging, burning sensation. To make matters worse, the crap isn't even out yet!

Mo felt her legs shake from the magnitude of her poop being released from such a small colon, after being crammed into it and growing astonishingly at the beginning of the week. She would be screaming in pain by now if it wasn't for her being in public. The tapered tip was peeking out, saying "hello" to the small pool of water at the bottom of the toilet waiting for it. In fact, this turd was so "social", that it wanted to introduce ITS WHOLE BODY to the water! Mo shut up and listened, as her bowels were audibly creaking as the massive, tough dump was taking its time leaving her body.

"Unnngh! COME ON!"

Mo jolted in shock as the turd increased in girth, leaving her with tears in her eyes. She could hardly feel what she was doing over all this pain, until...

Mo's hole had enough and closed off, cutting off the dense potato crap of hers, and she heard it fall over like a collapsing building into the toilet with a _*Plunk!*._

Her colon had to rest from the intense strain that was just put on it. Mo didn't realize this, but she really had to pee as that her solid waste expulsion was set aside until her arsehole could recover, her warm, yellow piss leaked out of her vag, trickled down her taint, and onto her overworked poo-hole where it dripped with a tinkling noise.

She squeezed out every last possible drop from her bladder, before her colon was up and ready again, as it notified her with a cute *squeak!*.

Mo was prepared this time, and the most she did was wince from the pressure of the other girthy half.

 _"Please,"_ she strained. " _Please let this be over!"_

The lumpy, dense cluster of poo pebbles was slithering like a snail in its butt slime. Mo felt her pink pucker wrap around every bump/lump with every deep breath.

She breathed in, one lump would peek out.

Breathed out, another.

In, another.

Out. Another.

In. Another.

Then, Mo pushed as hard as she could for a human being. The horse-size shit ricocheted off the back off the bowl, and into the water, splashing her privates.

 **(Now that you think about it, she's her own powerful poo-gun! :P)**

About half of the 1 week was out of her system now. She pushed sharply again, squirting out a foamy, runny stool that fizzled once it hit the mess. The smell, at this point, was horrid and repulsive, making her dizzy.

"Ohh. Heeeere's the aftershock! Whew! Hnnnnngh!"

Rhythmic plops of more solid, yet creamy stools were escaping Mo's system to meet with their "extended family". She pushed harder, her bowels growling from the torture, making the plops faster, and each having their own noise, until her dump was just...

*SHLARRRRRP!* *poof!*

Mo pushed once more, making sure her excretory system was emptied. Every last drop of it.

*Trrrott-ot!*

 _Yes!_ she thought! _It's ouutt! But dare I look?_

Yes. Yes she did. Mo wiped, and stood up to take in the painstaking task that was within her system for AN ENTIRE WEEK.

"Wow. Amazing. If that's how much I ate in a week, I should _reallly_ think about how much I eat.

The bowl's water was completely brown, with that big, "horse crap" sticking out in the middle. The creamy plops circled around it, all in the foamy diarrhea lake of hers.

And for once, Mo actually felt like she accomplished something worthy today. This wasn't just any crap, the way it arranged itself was a work of art. But, we can't have everything our way, so Mo had to flush her..."art" down into its new home: the sewer.

When the toilet refilled with clean water, Mo thought:

 _It's not all that some water treatment worker will appreciate my "art"._

After she washed, dried, etc,she met back up with Mike, who just simply told her:

"Mo, don't leave it in for a whole week. That food could've been rotting in you for all we know!"

 _Ohh. So maybe that's why it smelled so bad,_ she thought.

 **(AN: Poor, poor Mo. Mmmm. Hot, though! Finally made a Nick Guts scat fic. R &R!)**


End file.
